


Eternal Love

by LunaRoseAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Infantilism, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoseAngel/pseuds/LunaRoseAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since purgatory Dean has had deep feelings for Benny but has never shown it will Dean reveal his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: these characters are not mine, have never been mine and will never be mine.
> 
> So this is my first chapter of Benny/Dean fan fic which is still WIP,am not sure how long I want to make the story but I know this story will be one of my best yet!

Dark night in the forest two men were camping around a large campfire casting there shadows on the ground and in the forest "You know Benny this was a good idea at least to have some time off from hunting so we could spend some nice quality time together!".

Stars above twinkled and shined down on the two men hunter looked though his bag "look I know we've been in some tight spots but we got though it together by helping each other." Dean spoke smiling./p>

Benny looked up at the star filled sky for a minute then chuckled looking at the hunter "you known cher'e that vampires mate for life that is what we do,Andrea was suppose to be my mate but that never happened of course", Benny signed sadly.

"So how do vampires mate for life Benny?" Dean's eyes were were full of love,passion and longing for Benny."Well you would have to be turned  into a vampire chere though  are joining as well we would be mated for life for eternity!" Benny spoke.

Dean's cheeks were rosy red pink blushing "would you give up being human human Dean to be mated with me for life? that is for eternity once your changed and were mated there's no going back cher'e" Benny asked,Dean though for awhile while Benny in his mind he hoped Dean would say yes he hated being alone for a couple more centuries. Dean nodded.

"Yes  I would give my life hell and back to be mated with you!", Both men wasted no time at as there helping each other remove each other's articles of clothing leaning forward Benny nibbled gently on Dean's neck sensually "love you so much Benny make love to me!" Dean's very heart cried out to him as Benny's vise versa.

Benny laid Dean back on the extra large sleeping bag with blankets covering it Dean's cheeks blushed red both men's very erect hard cock's rubbed together,Benny brought his arm up to his mouth biting down with his sharp vampire teeth that was unsheathed,Dean looked at him "it's okay chere go ahead it's okay am right here", Dean sat up leaning forward gently holding Benny's arm with his hand gently. Leaning down latched on gently with his teeth he began to suckle much like a child suckling for a mother's milk.

Suckling gently but not to hard moan past Benny's lips as his sharp vampire teeth unsheathed from his gums biting down oh so gently on Dean's neck not to hurt him, hunter felt something warm running down his neck which he knew was his blood Benny pulled back not to hurt Dean sheathing his vampire teeth.

Okay that enough cher'e!" Dean felt the vampire's blood rushing though his vains he pulled his head away taking his mouth off licked his lips,wound started to close Dean stood up he wobbled,dizzy from talking the vampire blood catching Dean in his arms laying him on the sleeping bag.

Dean lay in his arms lovingly his forehead sweaty,damp felt Benny's forehead touching his lovingly looking into each others eyes,after the change/transformation after both men made love slowly,Benny like a lone eagle was,nt alone anymore he was not mated for life with his one true lifemate Dean,Under the white blanket now they held each other for comfort,solace in the dead of the night they were safe from harm from any creatures or demons.

"We can,t be here because the sun this barn can,t shield both of us from the bright sun including the demons that,s hunting you now" Benny looked down at his watch at the time, Benny gently pulled & withdrew from Dean the tip of his cock slid against the rim of his ass he moaning.

Benny rubbing the hunter,s back gently soothing him whispering sweet loving things in his mate,s ear leaning down kissed the back of his mate,s neck the booth stood carefully both men picked up there articles of clothing,Benny watched his mate find his clothing on the floor and bent over cum was showing coming from his hole," like something you see baby?" smiling once both me were dressed they found another abandoned barn to stay in and sleep in when the sun went down.

Benny started making there nest out of blankets,hay at the bottom for support Dean un -dressed himself his mate Benny was already undressed, a now naked Dean walked over to the nest just made to keep them warm to sleep from the sun they both laid together in they,re nest,Dean snuggled into Benny,s chest lovingly outside the sun arose in the sky bright there was not much light coming in since it was sealed to protect them both to shelter them.

Outside the sun,s morning rays shined though the trees strong and bright even though vamps could take the sun and walk in the sunlight, Benny knew he was doing this for centuries even before Dean was turned into a vamp he still had alot to learn about being a vamp.

Benny watched Dean sleep his mind filled with ease knowing they we're safe from other evil monsters,Dean opened his eyes looking around the barn it was dark to protect them and shield,hide there location.Benny was drinking blood refridgerated from a plastic bag from  a blood donor he stopped drinking and gave the plastic bag of blood to Dean so he could drink some.

Outside two hunters in a white 67 Mustang drove up to the barn it was Dean they were hunting Benny including his mate Benny to kill them both,the two hunters in the car were both indentified as Roy,Walter who killed Dean,Sam before in one of there hotel rooms by shotgun.

Of course Dean,Benny we,re sleeping after feeding on blood from blood donors which he got from a blood aid truck from those who donated blood,Dean snuggled into Benny,s chest lovingly unware of what was happening Roy,Walter they parked there car turning it off without making any noise to alert any monsters like Benny that was inside the old abadonded barn.


End file.
